RIDDLE
by DEMON614
Summary: Summary : "Namaku Byun Baekhyun, aku bersekolah di SM High School. Aku bukanlah siswa populer di sekolahku, aku juga tidak pintar. Aku heran kenapa hidupku penuh dengan teka- teki, terlebih setelah kejadian itu. Hidupku terasa penuh dengan ancaman, aku takut... tapi saat ia datang, kurasa aku bisa menjalani hidupku dengan tenang kembali... CHANBAEK/HUNBAEK/HUNHAN/YAOI/NC/M-PREG"
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : RIDDLE

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun

Other Cast : Siapa aja bisa muncul

Rate : M for several reasons

Length : Oneshoot / Chapter(?)

Summary :

"Aku Byun Baekhyun, aku bersekolah di SM High School. Aku bukanlah siswa populer di sekolahku, aku juga tidak pintar. Aku heran kenapa hidupku penuh dengan teka- teki, terlebih setelah kejadian itu. Hidupku terasa penuh dengan ancaman, aku takut... tapi saat ia datang, kurasa aku bisa menjalani hidupku dengan tenang kembali..."

.

.

.

.

.

WARNING !

BOY X BOY ! TYPO BERTEBARAN ! NC ! ADEGAN KEKERASAN !

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

That Night

.

.

.

.

.

"BAEKHYUUUN ! BANGUN, WAKTUNYA SEKOLAH !"

DUK !

DUK !

DUK !

Laki- laki mungil yang masih bergelung diatas tempat tidur itu terusik dengan teriakan melengking ibunya. Ia masih sangat mengantuk gara- gara semalam ia bermain PS bersama Luhan –sahabatnya- hingga larut malam. Baekhyun menutup telinganya dengan bantal berusaha untuk mendapatkan tidurnya kembali mengabaikan ibunya yang mungkin sudah berasap diluar sana.

"YAKK ! BYUN BAEKHYUN... JIKA KAU TIDAK SEGERA BANGUN IBU AKAN MEMOTONG UANG JAJANMU, KAU DENGAR ?!"

"Ck, Ajhumma satu itu benar- benar... ARRASEO EOMMA !"

Dengan nyawa setengah terkumpul, Baekhyun berjalan malas menuju kamar mandinya. Ia tak ingin uang jajannya juga ikut kena dampak kemarahan ibunya setelah kemarin PSPnya disita karena alasan yang sama.

"BAGUS ! Eomma tunggu dibawah sayang, eomma membuatkan sarapan kesukaanmu hari ini..."

...

"Selamat pagi eomma..." Baekhyun memeluk dan mencium pipi eommanya setelah memberi ucapan selamat pagi.

"Pagi sayang... duduklah, sarapannya sudah mau jadi..."

Baekhyun duduk manis disamping ayahnya yang sedang sibuk membaca sesuatu ditangannya. Ia penasaran apa yang sedang dibaca ayahnya tersebut, Baekhyun mencuri pandang di buku tersebut kemudian mencebikkan bibirnya saat ia tak bisa menerjemahkan apapun dari buku tersebut. Ia melirik ayahnya sebal.

"Appa !"

"Hm...?"

"Itu apa ?" Appa Baekhyun menoleh ke arah anaknya, ia terkekeh saat melihat wajah cemberut anaknya.

"Ini proyek baru appa Baekhyun..."

"Proyek baru ? Apa appa akan bermain dengan cairan- cairan aneh itu lagi ?"

"Bukan cairan aneh Baekhyun, itu-..."

"Ash... baiklah- baiklah, apapun cairan itu aku tidak peduli... yang penting jangan bawa cairan aneh lagi ke rumah Appa, terakhir kali Appa membawanya aku hampir mati meledak..." Baekhyun memang tidak suka jika appa dan eommanya sudah membawa proyek mereka pulang ke rumah. Appa dan Eomma Baekhyun merupakan ahli Kimia di salah satu perusahaan di Seoul. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengetahui perusahaan apa tepatnya orang tuanya bekerja saat ini. Ia tidak pernah bertanya, pernah sekali ia bertanya tentang pekerjaan orang tuanya dan ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari mulut orangtuanya, yang ia tau hanya orang tuanya memiliki banyak proyek yang berhubungan dengan bahan- bahan berbahaya itu. Terakhir kali orang tuanya membawa proyek mereka pulang kerumah, Baekhyun hampir meledakkan seluruh isi rumah karena tak sengaja menumpahkan air di dekat cairan berlabel kalium di botolnya.

"kkk... kali ini appa tak akan membawanya kerumah sayang..."

"Jaa... sarapan siaaap !" Eomma Baekhyun membawa sup kesukaan Baekhyun kemeja makan, dan keluarga Byun mulai menyantap sarapan mereka dengan tenang.

...

"Pagi Baek..."

"Hmm... Pagi Lu..."

Baekhyun menumpukan kepalanya diatas meja. Luhan menatap sahabatnya itu heran, tak biasanya Baekhyun yang ceria jadi Baekhyun yang murung seperti itu. Ia duduk di bangkunya dan menumpukan kepalanya di meja, menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Wae ? Kau belum mengerjakan PRmu ?"

"Ani..."

"Lalu ?"

"Appa dan Eommaku ada proyek baru Lu..."

"Lalu ?"

"Ck, pasti mereka akan sibuk... lalu berakhir dengan aku yang ditinggal sendirian dirumah... Huh !"

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah mereka sudah sering meninggalkanmu?"

"Iyasih... tapi tetap saja aku kesal..." Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya

"Aigoo... uri Baekhyunnie sedang kesal eoh ?"

"Yakk Xi Luhan ! Jangan mencubit pipiku, ish..."

"Haha... kau lucu Baek, sudahlah kan ada aku yang siap menemani tuan putri saat ditinggal Paman dan Bibi bekerja hm?"

"Aku bukan tuan putri Luhan !"

"kkk... Arraseo..."

KRING ! KRING ! KRING !

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi, semua siswa pun duduk dengan rapi menyambut guru mereka tak terkecuali Baekhyun dan Luhan. Semua mata kini tertuju pada pemuda yang masuk bersama Han Sonsaengnim.

"Selamat Pagi..."

"Pagi Saem..."

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru... perkenalkan dirimu anak muda..."

"Selamat pagi, namaku Oh Sehun... aku pindahan dari EXO High School, mohon kerjasamanya..." ucapnya dengan muka sedatar triplek, Baekhyun menatap malas temannya yang kini menatap Oh Sehun itu dengan penuh pemujaan. Oh, bahkan Luhanpun ikut- ikutan menatap si anak baru dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Hm... Oh Sehun-ssi, kau bisa duduk dibelakang Baekhyun dan Luhan..."

"HAIII SEHUUUUUN... AKU LUHAAAN ! YEOGI YEOGI !"

Baekhyun segera menundukkan kepala melihat tingkah sahabatnya, Luhan melambai- lambai ke arah Sehun, memalukan. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku dibelakang Baekhyun dan Luhan kemudian meletakkan tasnya dan duduk dengan tenang. Luhan segera membalikkan badannya dan menyapa Sehun dengan antusias.

"Hei... kenalkan, aku Xi Luhan... namja paling imut di kelas ini, kkk..."

"Ya, tertera jelas di nametagmu Luhan- ssi..." jawab Oh Sehun singkat dan masih tetap datar, Luhan memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti melihat respon Sehun yang sedikit menyebalkan, ia menarik perlahan uluran tangannya dan kembali menghadap depan.

"Aigoo, uri Luhannie sedang kesal eoh ?" bisik Baekhyun menggoda Luhan

"Ish, aku tidak akan menyerah Baek... lihat saja ! huh !"

"Hmm, kau tidak akan mengejar pangeran Chanyeolmu lagi ?"

"Ani, buatmu saja Baek... aku sudah menemukan pangeran baru... namanya Oh Sehun, kkk... eh? Ngomong- ngomong, Chanyeol tidak berangkat hari ini ?" Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang, bangku Chanyeol masih kosong yang menandakan pemuda bertelinga lebar itu belum masuk sekolah. Saat ia akan berbalik tatapannya bertubrukan dengan mata elang Sehun, anak baru itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya kedepan.

"M... mungkin Lu..."

...

KRING ! KRING ! KRING !

"Aahh... kepalaku rasanya mau pecah ! Im Saem benar- benar membuat kelas menjadi neraka, apa- apaan dengan kuis dadakan tadi ? Dasar menyebalkan !"

"Tenanglah Baek, kau seperti tidak tau pak tua itu saja... hobinya kan memang membuat kita menderita..."

"Ck, kau enak Lu... otakmu bisa diandalkan, aku ? Haaah ! aku benci pelajaran fisika !"

"Yakk ! Kau seperti yeoja yang sedang PMS ! Lagipula aku juga sudah memberikan contekan untukmu..."

"hehe... gomawo Lu..."

"Hmm... kajja kita ke kantin ! traktir aku Baek, aku sudah sangat lapar..."

"Kajja, aku akan mentraktirmu makan siang karna kau sudah membantuku mengerjakan kuis Im Saem..."

"Assa... aku akan menguras kantongmu Baek, kkk..."

Luhan mengantri untuk membeli makan siangnya dengan Baekhyun sedangkan Baekhyun memilih duduk di pojok kantin sambil memainkan ponselnya. Ia tidak memperhatikan orang yang duduk dihadapannya karena ia kira itu Luhan sampai sebuah suara membuat Baekhyun menagakkan kepalanya.

"jadi kau Baekhyun ?"

"y ya... Sehun- ssi..."

"Hm... kuharap kau tak keberatan aku duduk disini, kursi lain sudah penuh..." Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya dan memang semua kursi sudah terisi penuh

"ya, lagipula kursi ini untuk umum..."

"Hm... " anak baru itu memakan makanannya dalam diam. Jika diperhatikan, Oh Sehun memiliki wajah yang tampan dengan alis tebal, bibir penuh yang sexy serta tingkah lakunya yang terkesan dingin.

"OMO ! OMO ! OH SEHUN- SSI... "

Oh tidak, Baekhyun menatap sahabatnya yang berteriak sambil membawa nampan berisi makan siang mereka. Membuat dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh siswa yang berada di kantin tersebut. Baekhyun beralih menatap Oh Sehun, pemuda pucat itu menatap Luhan tanpa ekspresi apapun, kemudian kembali memakan makan siangnya dengan tenang.

"Aigoo, Sehun- ssi... kau juga makan disini ? kkk... aku dan Baekhyun baru saja akan memakan makan siang kami... uuuu, kau makan daging sapi panggang milik Bibi Kim juga ? kau tau masakan Bibi Kim adalah masakan terenak disekolah ini, kau memang jeli... hahaha... bagaimana kesan pertamamu sekolah disini ? Kau tidak kesulitan kan dengan kuis Im Saem tadi? Kalau kau kesulitan kau bisa bertanya padaku, aku bisa me-..."

"Aku selesai... Baekhyun- ssi, selamat makan..." Luhan melongo melihat kepergian Sehun, ia menatap sahabatnya dengan mata memincing.

"Kau apakan Sehunku ?"

"Kau pikir apa yang kulakukan dengan Sehunmu Luhan? Aku bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun tadi..."

"Ck, kau pasti merayunya saat aku tidak ada... ya kan? Dia ramah sekali padamu..." Luhan menggigit dagingnya dengan emosi. Baekhyun hanya melihat sahabatnya malas.

"Jika kau ingin dia ramah padamu, kurangi kadar cerewetmu Lu... kau cerewet sekali tadi..."

"Oo ? benarkah ? Apa aku secerewet itu ?"

"Hm... kau seperti sedang mendebat Im Saem di kelas..." Baekhyun melanjutkan acara makan siangnya dengan tenang sementara Luhan masih melongo dengan ucapan Baekhyun tadi, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa aku secerewet itu tadi?" gumamnya tidak mengerti

...

Baekhyun berjalan sambil menenteng tas sekolahnya. Hari sudah mulai gelap saat dirinya pulang dari acara mengerjakan tugas bersama Luhan. Ia memutuskan untuk pulang karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, dimana ibunya yang cerewet akan mengomel berjam- jam lamanya jika Baekhyun terlalu larut pulang ke rumahnya.

CKLEK !

"Eomma... Appa... Baekkie pulang !" Ia heran, biasanya sang ibu akan menunggunya diluar rumah sambil membawa panci untuk memukuli pantat Baekhyun jika anaknya itu pulang larut malam seperti saat ini. Tapi Baekhyun hanya mendapati suasana rumah yang sepi, lebih- lebih tak ada satupun lampu dirumah yang menyala. Ia meraba dinding mencari saklar lampu dan menghidupkannya, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Eommanya tergeletak di lantai dengan tangan bersimbah darah dan Appanya tak sadarkan diri di dekat eommanya.

"EOMMA ! APPA !" Baekhyun mendekati eommanya yang sedang menahan sakit, ia peluk eommanya.

"Eomma... bertahanlah hiks, Baekkie akan membawa eomma dan appa ke rumah sakit... hiks... eomma dan appa tidak boleh meninggalkan Baekkie..."

"Gwenchana B Baekkie, eom... eomma tidak apa- apa... hhh..."

Baekhyun segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelfon Luhan untuk meminta bantuan. Ia sangat takut melihat kondisi orang tuanya saat ini. Beberapa saat Luhan pun datang membawa bantuan, orang tua Baekhyun dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Beruntung Eomma dan Appa Bakhyun bisa diselamatkan. Baekhyun menggenggam secarik kertas yang ditemukan Luhan di dekat tubuh Appanya saat menolong orang tua Baekhyun tadi.

"Apa ini ?" gumamnya tak mengerti setelah membaca kertas tersebut

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/ END(?)

.

.

.

.

.

Haiiii... gue balik lagi dengan ff baru, semoga pada suka sama ff baru gue yaaa... Hmmm, mamih jadi main cast disini, kkk... penasaran sama lanjutannya? Ato udah end disini aja ? minta pendapatnya ya... review juseyoong...^^

Salam Riddle ! –DEMON614


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : RIDDLE

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun

Other Cast : Siapa aja bisa muncul

Rate : M for several reasons

Length : Oneshoot / Chapter(?)

Summary :

"Aku Byun Baekhyun, aku bersekolah di SM High School. Aku bukanlah siswa populer di sekolahku, aku juga tidak pintar. Aku heran kenapa hidupku penuh dengan teka- teki, terlebih setelah kejadian itu. Hidupku terasa penuh dengan ancaman, aku takut... tapi saat ia datang, kurasa aku bisa menjalani hidupku dengan tenang kembali..."

.

.

.

.

.

WARNING !

BOY X BOY ! TYPO BERTEBARAN ! NC ! ADEGAN KEKERASAN !

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Secret Admirer

.

.

.

.

.

.

Orang tua Baekhyun sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang ke rumah. Untunglah semua sudah baik- baik saja, terhitung sudah seminggu setelah mereka kembali ke rumah tak ada tanda- tanda penjahat itu akan kembali lagi. Awalnya Baekhyun kira itu merupakan perampokan tapi tak ada satupun barang dirumahnya yang hilang, orang tua Baekhyun pun tak mengetahui siapa pelakunya mereka berkata bahwa sang pelaku memakai topi dan masker saat hal itu terjadi.

"Kau tidak apa- apa Baek ?" tanya Luhan menepuk pelan pundak sahabatnya, ia khawatir Baekhyun kembali melamunkan kejadian dimana orang tuanya hampir menjadi korban pembunuhan

" _ **11 April 1997**_... menurutmu apa yang terjadi pada saat itu Lu ?"

"Kau masih memikirkannya Baek ? Ayolah itu hanya secarik kertas, mungkin saja itu milik Appamu, kenapa tak kau tanyakan pada beliau ?"

"Hmm... mungkin memang bukan hal yang penting..." gumamnya pelan, ia tak ingin membuat orangtuanya khawatir karena entah kenapa Baekhyun memiliki firasat bahwa orangtuanya tak mengetahui tentang kertas tersebut.

"Jangan terlalu dipikir-... OH MY GOD ! BAEK LIHAT ! OH SEHUN SEMAKIN TAMPAN..." Luhan berteriak kegirangan saat melihat pangeran pujaannya lewat di sebelah mereka

"Baek... Baek, bukankah ia sangat menyilaukan ? Huhuhu... aku ingin sekali memeluknya Baek..." Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas, irisnya menatap Luhan saat sahabatnya itu berdiri menenteng tas.

"Kau mau kemana Lu ?"

"Oh, ijinkan hari ini aku duduk sebangku dengan Sehun yayaya ?"

"Kau meninggalkanku sendirian ?"

"Ada Chanyeol Baekkieku sayang... tadi aku bertemu dengannya di lapangan sekolah, sebentar lagi pasti dia masuk... kumohon Baek..."

"Hmm... terserahmu Lu..."

"kyaaaa... kau memang sahabatku Byun !" bisik Luhan yang kemudian berdiri di sebelah Sehun yang duduk melipat tangannya di dada sambil memejamkan matanya

"mhh... Sehun- ssi..." ucap Luhan –sok- malu- malu

"Duduklah dan jangan berisik !" ujar Sehun tanpa membuka matanya sedikit pun, mengabaikan bisik- bisik siswi penggemarnya yang iri pada Luhan karena bisa duduk sebangku bersama Oh Sehun –siswa pindahan yang amat sangat tampan dan cool-.

"B baiklah..." dalam hati Luhan sudah melakukan konvoi mendengar ucapan Sehun, hatinya berdebar tak karuan perlahan namja penyuka hello kitty itu menempatkan bokongnya di bangku sebelah Sehun tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari pemuda pucat tersebut.

Tepat setelah Luhan duduk, seorang pemuda jangkung memasuki kelas tersebut. Ia berjalan menuju bangku miliknya dan berhenti tepat di samping Baekhyun. Matanya membola melihat siapa yang duduk di sebelah Luhan.

...

Baekhyun menatap heran sahabatnya yang kini senyam- senyum sendiri seperti orang gila, Luhan sudah seperti itu sejak bel istirahat tadi dan kini mereka ada di perpustakaan sekolah untuk mengembalikan buku yang mereka pinjam tadi saat pelajaran. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, memilih untuk mengabaikan sahabatnya yang sedang kasmaran itu. Ia memilih menjelajahi perpustakaan siapa tau ada bacaan yang cocok untuknya. Saat ia akan mengambil buku di rak ia dikejutkan dengan suara Luhan.

"Baek !"

"Ish... kau mengagetkanku Lu !"

"Hehe... mian, aku hanya mau bilang aku mau ke kantin... kau ikut ?"

"Ani, kau saja... aku sedang tidak lapar..."

"Hmm... baiklah, bye Baekkie..."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Luhan berjalan menjauh dengan melompat kecil, sepertinya memang Luhan sedang bahagia. Ia melanjutkan acara –mari mengambil buku-nya yang tertunda. Ia berjinjit untuk meraih buku yang ada di rak teratas itu, raknya lumayan tinggi hingga tubuh pendek Baekhyunkesulitan untuk menggapainya.

HAP !

Baekhyun segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati seorang pemuda dihadapannya, ia sedikit mendongak untuk melihat wajah orang tersebut.

"Ini bukumu..."

"Gomawo Chanyeol- ah..." baekhyun menerima bukunya, lelaki jangkung itu hanya tersenyum ia mengacak surai Baekhyun

"Sama- sama pendek..."

Muka Baekhyun seketika berubah datar, ia tidak suka ada orang yang menyinggung tentang tubuhnya yang pendek. Ia menatap sengit ke arah Chanyeol yang masih nyengir dihadapannya. Mantan pangeran pujaan Luhan ini suka sekali menggodanya.

"Aku tidak pendek !"

"Ya... hanya kurang kalsium... hahaha..."

"Ck !" Baekhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Chanyeol yang masih setia tertawa di belakang sana.

"Ya pendek !... kau marah ?" Chanyeol mengekori Baekhyun sambil menahan tawanya menatap ekspresi kesal pemuda mungil itu.

"Diam kau tiang !"

"Geure... aku tiang dan kau bonsai, kkk..."

"AKU BUKAN BONSAI !"

Baekhyun segera menutup mulutnya saat sadar seluruh pengunjung perpus menatapnya, membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali dan meminta maaf.

...

 _ **ㅠㄷㅈㅁㄱㄷ**_ _ **!**_

Baekhyun berjalan sambil menatap heran kertas di genggamannya, ia menemukan kertas ini di lokernya saat hendak mengambil buku tulis miliknya. Sticky note berwarna merah darah ini sungguh aneh, ia bahkan tak dapat membaca tulisan yang tertera di kertas tersebut.

"Itu apa Baek ?" tanya Luhan penasaran dengan benda yang terus- menerus ditatapi Baekhyun sejak tadi. Saat ini mereka berdua memutuskan untuk jalan- jalan melepas penat setelah seharian belajar di sekolah.

"Entahlah Lu, kutemukan di lokerku tadi..."

"Wow... Baekkie punya penggemar rahasia, kekeke..."

"Penggemar rahasia bokongmu... aku sama sekali tak bisa membacanya Lu... Lihat !" Baekhyun menyerahkan kertas dengan tulisan hengeul tak terbaca itu ke Luhan. Namja mungil penyuka rusa itu menggaruk pipinya saat ia juga tak bisa membaca isi pesan yang ditujukan ke Baekhyun.

"Ige mwoya ?" gumamnya

"Lihat, jika dia penggemarku harusnya tak usah susah- susah menulis tulisan yang tak bisa ku baca... harusnya dia mennuliskan sesuatu yang manis seperti di film- film..."

"Wow... penggemarmu aneh Baek..." Baekhyun mengangguk setuju

"Kira- kira siapa pengirimnya Lu ?"

"Molla, apa kau tau seseorang yang menyukaimu ?"

"Ani... setauku tidak ada..."

"Benar juga, kau kan gendut, mana ada yang suka denganmu..."

"Yakk ! kau menghinaku ?! beratku hanya naik dua kilo... !"

"Ck, akui saja kau gendut Baek..."

"Ish... kalau kau tak mau membantuku ya sudah, jangan mengejekku !"

Baekhyun merebut paksa sticky note di tangan Luhan, berjalan cepat ke jalan raya berniat meninggalkan Luhan setelah melihat lampu hijau khusus pejalan kaki menyala. Ia tak menyadari sebuah mobil melaju kencang menuju ke arahnya.

"BAEKHYUN AWAASS !" Luhan berteriak panik di belakang Baekhyun.

SRET ! GREP !

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar di dekapan sorang namja. Ia hampir jatuh jika saja namja itu tak menahan berat badan Baekhyun, kakinya lemas seperti jelly. Pemuda itu menatap Baekhyun khawatir.

"Gwenchana ?"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Siapa tuh yang nolongin Baekhyun ? Yang ngirim sticky note aneh? Apa Baek punya penggemar? Hayo hayo, pada tau ga ya? Chap depan kayanya bakal ada cast baru pada bemunculan... bakalan banyak teka- teki juga, kekeke... gue kasih yang gampang buat chapter ini... bagi yang mau nebak teka- teki, kasih ide, saran, kritik ato request cast boleh loh di kolom review ato gak pm gue... krna gue masih blm bisa baca review kalian entah cuma punya gue apa author laen juga gitu gue gtau...

Gue juga mau ucapin terima kasih buat readers yg nyempetin baca ff abal ini, jujur aja gue masih belajar bikin ff chapter yg bersambung satu- sama lain(?), masih bingung make kata- kata yg pas hehe... gue bakal usahain ff ini ga ngebosenin buat pembaca, tapi kalo pada bosen ya gue bisa apa /halah/

Yodah, see u next chap... kkk...

Salam Riddle ! –DEMON614

ps : kata bercetak tebal dan miring merupakan riddle


	3. Chapter 3

_Previous Chapter_

.

.

.

"BAEKHYUN AWAASS !" Luhan berteriak panik di belakang Baekhyun.

SRET ! GREP !

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar di dekapan sorang namja. Ia hampir jatuh jika saja namja itu tak menahan berat badan Baekhyun, kakinya lemas seperti jelly. Pemuda itu menatap Baekhyun khawatir.

"Gwenchana ?"

.

.

.

Title : RIDDLE

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun

Other Cast : Siapa aja bisa muncul

Rate : M for several reasons

Length : Oneshoot / Chapter(?)

Summary :

"Aku Byun Baekhyun, aku bersekolah di SM High School. Aku bukanlah siswa populer di sekolahku, aku juga tidak pintar. Aku heran kenapa hidupku penuh dengan teka- teki, terlebih setelah kejadian itu. Hidupku terasa penuh dengan ancaman, aku takut... tapi saat ia datang, kurasa aku bisa menjalani hidupku dengan tenang kembali..."

.

.

.

.

.

WARNING !

BOY X BOY ! TYPO BERTEBARAN ! NC ! ADEGAN KEKERASAN !

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

ㅠㄷㅈㅁㄱㄷ!

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyunah..." Luhan menghampiri dua orang didepannya, matanya fokus menatap Baekhyun

"Lain kali hati- hati saat menyebrang..."

Pemuda itu menyerahkan Baekhyun ke pelukan Luhan, namja mungil itu masih belum bisa bicara setelah insiden yang baru saja menimpanya. Baekhyun hanya menatap kosong ke arah jalan raya.

"Terima kasih Sehun- ssi..." Sehun hanya mengangguk, ia menatap pemuda mungil di pelukan Luhan

"Baekkie gwenchana? Kau tidak terluka kan sayangku ?" Luhan bertanya dengan khawatir, Baekhyun hanya menggeleng pelan

"Oh astaga, syukurlah kau tak apa- apa Baek..." Luhan memeluk Baekhyun, ia membawa sahabatnya itu duduk di bawah pohon, mengeluarkan air mineral dari dalam tasnya dan memberikannya pada baekhyun

"Minumlah Baek, agar kau sedikit tenang..."

"Luhan- ssi, Baekhyun- ssi... Aku permisi..." ucap Sehun yang sedaritadi berdiri memastikan bahwa teman sekelasnya itu tak apa- apa

"Ah ne Sehun- ssi, sekali lagi terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan Baekhyun..." Sehun tersenyum tipis lalu berjalan meninggalkan Luhan dan Baekhyun

...

BUGH !

BUGH !

BUGH !

"KAU KUBAYAR BUKAN UNTUK GAGAL DASAR KEPARAT !"

BUGH !

Pukulan bertubi- tubi datang menghampiri tubuh kurus pemuda itu, ia sekuat tenaga menahan rasa sakit yang diterimanya. Jika saja tak ada yang menolong, ia pasti sudah berhasil melenyapkan pemuda mungil itu tadi.

"Hah ! Aku akan memberimu kesempatan sekali lagi... Tapi jika kau gagal, kau tau apa akibatnya... KAU MENGERTI ?"

"Saya mengerti Tuan..."

"Bagus, sekarang keluar dari ruanganku !"

Namja itu bangkit dan segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan 'Tuan'-nya. Sedangkan sang pemilik ruangan menggeram kesal, ia emosi anak buahnya gagal mencelakai pemuda mungil itu. Setelah sekian lama, ia akan mengakhiri apa yang telah dimulai beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ia membuka laci meja kerjanya, mengambil sebuah foto dan menyeringai.

"Tunggu saja Byun, aku akan membuat keluargamu hancur ! Hm... dimulai dari anakmu yang cantik ini..."

Namja paruh baya itu bersandar di kursi kebesarannya, memandangi foto keluarga berukuran besar yang terpajang apik didinding ruangan itu. Tanpa tau seseorang menatapnya dengan pandangan sedih.

" _Appa..." –_ Batinnya

...

Malam ini Baekhyun memilih untuk menginap di apartement Luhan, lagipula besok hari libur pun orang tuanya tidak ada di rumah. Baekhyun bersandar di sofa sambil memakan keripik kentang kesukaannya menunggu Luhan yang sibuk di dapur menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua. Baekhyun dilarang membantu karena Luhan trauma dengan kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu saat dirinya membolehkan Baekhyun berada didapur dan berakhir dengan satu set panci Luhan yang hangus gara- gara Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali mengeluarkan sticky note aneh dari dalam tasnya, memandanginya dengan serius berharap ia bisa membaca tulisan yang tertera di sana.

"Sebenarnya apa ini ?" gumamnya tak mengerti, ia membolak- balikkan kertas kecil itu. Ia sibuk memikirkan apa isi tulisan itu dan siapa pengirimnya sampai- sampai Baekhyun melamun.

"MAKANAN SUDAH SIAAAAP..." Luhan berteriak keras tepat di dekat telinga Baekhyun membuatnya sang pemilik telinga melemparkan bantal ke muka Luhan

"Sialan kau !"

"Ck, kau saja yang tidak dengar... aku sudah memanggilmu berkali- kali... ayo cepat kita makan !"

Baekhyun mengekori Luhan menuju ruang makan, hidungnya mendeteksi aroma lezat di atas meja makan, ia duduk manis dengan liur yang hampir menetes melihat masakan Luhan. Setelah berdoa, Baekhyun segera mengambil sumpit dan mulai mencoba makanan yang tersaji dihadapannya. Lidah Baekhyun mencecap rasa fantastis dari masakan Luhan.

"uuuuu... Luhanku memang JJANG ! ini lezat sekaliiii... nyam... nyam..."

"Hm, makan yang banyak Baek..."

"Harusnya kau buka restoran Lu, masakanmu sangat enak..."

"Aku tidak berminat..."

"Yayaya, prof Lu..." ucapnya menyindir Luhan, sedangkan yang disindir malah asik makan. Memasak memang hanya sekedar hobi Luhan, ia bercita- cita sebagai ahli kimia katanya itu terdengar lebih keren daripada seorang koki.

"ngomong- ngomong, Oh Sehun tadi keren sekali Baek... SYUT ! SYUT ! dan WUSH ! Dia menangkapmu bagai angin... Ahh, Lulu makin cinta..."

"Aku belum berterima kasih padanya..." gumam Baekhyun

"Aku bisa mewakilkanmu berterima kasih padanya Baek..." ucap Luhan dengan mupengnya, Baekhyun berdecih menatap Luhan yang kadang suka kurang waras jika menyangkut seme idaman(?)

"Itu tidak sopan Lu..."

"Kau benar juga..." ucapnya baru sadar -_-

"Lu..."

"Ya ?"

"Apa kau benar- benar sudah tidak menyukai Chanyeol ?" tanyanya pelan

"Yup ! dimataku sekarang hanya ada Oh Sehun... Pangeranku..." Oh, Baekhyun ingin muntah melihat Luhan yang sekarang senyum- senyum sambil melihat ke atas seolah ada bunga- bunga cinta bermekaran di atas kepalanya

"Lalu saat ada orang lain yang lebih tampan dari Sehun kau akan melupakannya, yakan ?"

"Mungkin, tapi kurasa Oh Sehun ini memang jodohku... kkk..."

"Dasar rusa binal !"

"Ck, kau juga binal Byun... "

"Aku tidak !"

"Kau iya ! Jangan kira aku tak tau tiap malam kau membaca buku panduan uke binalku haha..."

Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan kembali makan dengan tenang. Beberapa menit kemudian makanan dimeja makan sudah habis tak tersisa, Baekhyun dan Luhan memang punya selera makan yang tinggi. Mereka membereskan peralatan makan sebelum memutuskan untuk menonton film horor baru milik Luhan di ruang tengah.

...

"Ready ?!"

"Kau yakin kali ini akan menang Yeol ? Kau baru saja kehilangan Phoenix... dan kau sudah menantang Odult dengan jaminan Alpha ? Kau gila !" Mark –teman chanyeol- berbisik memperingati sahabatnya itu sebelum pertandingan dimulai. Ia hanya diam, memandang sengit Odult yang menatapnya dengan pandangan meremehkan, ia tidak terima Phoenix kesayangannya hilang begitu saja, Chanyeol ingin balas dendam. Ia membuat robotnya mempraktikkan beberapa gerakan. Robot ? Ya... robot. Mereka sekarang ada di pertandingan robot, kau kira balapan ? Hah, itu sudah ketinggalan jaman. Remaja jaman sekarang lebih suka dengan pertandingan robot, sedikit tenaga dan jika menang kau bisa membawa pulang robot canggih yang bahkan lebih mahal dari mobil sport.

"FIGHT !"

Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan robotnya menggunakan remot kontrol, ia sangat ingin menang melawan anak baru di kelasnya itu. Ia ingin membuktikan siapa yang lebih hebat dengan mengalahkan Sehun dan robot miliknya –Odult-. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat emosional mengarahkan robotnya, Sehun terlihat sangat tenang, ia hanya perlu fokus dan kemenangan akan menjadi miliknya. Hah, ini baru ronde pertama dan Chanyeol sudah kualahan. Sehun menyeringai, dengan sekejap Odult sudah membuat Alpha tak berkutik. Ia menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menyelesaikan pertandingan dan...

"Ck sial !" Chanyeol membanting remot kontrolnya

"Dasar amatir !" ejek Sehun

"Tunggu saja, aku akan mengalahkan Odult !"

"Ya, aku akan menunggu saat itu..." ucap Sehun, ia berdiri mengambil Alpha dan uang kemenangannya kemudian beranjak dari sana.

...

"Ia sedang berada di rumah temannya Tuan..."

"Hm... tunggu dia sendirian dan habisi !"

"Dimengerti..."

PIP !

"Siapa yang kau telfon ?" Pemuda itu membalikkan badannya dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati seseorang menatapnya penuh curiga

"Bukan urusanmu..." Ia akan bergegas keluar dari flat kecil itu sebelum bahunya di tahan oleh pemuda yang satunya lagi

"Katakan siapa yang menelfonmu, Kai !"

"Bosku... puas? Menyingkirlah, aku harus pergi..."

"Bisakah kau berhenti ?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Berhentilah menjadi monster ! " Kai hanya menatap sahabat yang bersamanya sejak kecil itu dengan tatapan datar

"Aku tidak bisa " ucapnya lirih, kemudian bergegas pergi meninggalkan pemuda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudaranya itu

" _Karena aku memang seorang monster..."_ –ucapnya dalam hati

...

Lagi, Baekhyun menemukan sticky note aneh dengan tulisan yang sama persis dengan sticky note pertama yang ia temukan tertempel di lokernya. Ia melihat Sehun yang juga mengambil buku di loker miliknya membuat Baekhyun teringat bahwa ia belum berterima kasih pada pemuda pucat itu.

"Sehun- ssi..." Sehun menoleh

"Ya ?"

"Terimakasih untuk yang kemarin, kau sudah menolongku..."

"Sama- sama, lain kali hati- hati Baekhyun-ss-"

"Baekhyun... Baekhyun saja..."

"Hm, lain kali hati- hati Baekhyunah... "

"mm, ya..."

"Oh, kau juga bisa memanggilku Sehun saja mulai sekarang..." Sehun menampilkan senyuman manisnya, dan Baekhyun sedikit terpana

"ya... Sehunnie..."

"Sehunnie ? aku suka, terdengar imut... Ah, kau mau ke lab juga?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, ia mengangkat buku kimianya

"Kajja, kita kesana bersama..."

Merekapun berjalan berdampingan menuju lab kimia.

...

"Ini..."

Chanyeol menerima cairan dari Baekhyun, mulai mengambilnya dengan pipet dan meneteskannya perlahan ke atas objek percobaan mereka kali ini. Kemarin guru mereka membagi tugas dan harus dikerjakan dengan teman sebangku, jadilah saat ini Baekhyun sekelompok dengan Chanyeol dan Luhan dengan Sehun. Oh betapa senangnya Luhan saat ini, Baekhyun sempat mendapati sahabatnya itu modus ke Sehun dengan pura- pura tidak tau nama cairan yang akan mereka gunakan untuk percobaan padahal Baekhyun yakin seratus persen Luhan sudah hafal diluar kepala jika menyangkut hal- hal berbau kimia dan fisika. Dasar.

"wow, aku tidak menyangka akan sekelompok dengan bonsai..."

"Jangan mulai Yeol, aku sedang mencoba fokus..."

"kkk... kau imut saat sedang fokus Baek..."

"Diamlah !" Baekhyun mengamati reaksi yang terjadi dengan objek mereka, ia jadi ingat dengan orangtuanya, apa mereka juga melakukan percobaan seperti ini setiap hari ? membayangkannya saja Baekhyun mual. Chanyeol menumpukan tangannya dimeja dan mulai memandangi Baekhyun, ia tidak bohong bahwa Baekhyun terlihat imut saat sedang fokus. Chanyeol mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya, membuat senyuman tampan sambil menatap Baekhyun. Mengabaikan gurunya yang saat ini mendelik marah dan siap melayangkan penggaris ditangannya ke arah Chanyeol.

PLETAK !

"Argh !"

"Park Chanyeol ! Byun Baekhyun ! Keluar dari kelasku SEKARANG JUGA !"

...

"Ish, kenapa aku juga disuruh keluar sih? Yang salah kan kau dasar tiang ! Kenapa juga kau harus menatapku seperti itu?" Baekhyun mengomel daritadi, membuat telinga chanyeol panas mendengar ocehan tak berujung Baekhyun. Sekarang mereka ada di taman belakang sekolah, Chanyeol yang mengajak.

"Berhenti cerewet dan diamlah !"

"TAPI KAU MENATAPKU !"

"Kenapa memang? Kau imut dan aku tidak mau melewatkan keimutanmu Baek..."

"Dasar gila !"

"Ya, aku gila karenamu..."

"Ish..." Baekhyun merona, entah kenapa

"Sekarang diamlah, jangan cerewet ! aku sedang mencoba untuk tidur..."

"Hah, dengan menggunakan pahaku... dasar..."

"Hei, harusnya kau bersyukur... fansku diluar sana mengantri untuk berdua denganku dan kau mendapatkannya secara cuma- cuma..."

"Aku bukan fansmu Park !"

"Sebentar lagi kau akan Baek, kkk..." ucap Chanyeol yang kini menutup mukanya dengan tangan, menghalau sinar matahari yang menerpa wajah tampannya. Baekhyun berdecih, ia mengeluarkan sticky note di sakunya. Mulai mencoba membaca untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

"Beware !"

"Hah ?"

"kertas kecil di tanganmu itu..." ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengernyit tak mengerti

"bagaimana kau tau ?"

"Aku melihatnya di lokermu tadi, aneh memang... tapi itu yang bisa kubaca dari tulisan yang tertera di kertas itu..."

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan Yeol ?" Chanyeol bangkit dari posisi duduknya, mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya, mencari sesuatu dan menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun

"Perhatikan keyboardnya..."

Baekhyun mendapati dua gambar keyboard di ponsel Chanyeol, ia mengamati dengan seksama sticky note dan ponsel Chanyeol bergantian, matanya membulat sempurna.

"Beware !" gumamnya tak percaya

"Kau harus hati- hati mulai sekarang Baek... itu saranku..."

 _Apa ini sebuah ancaman ?_ –Batin Baekhyun

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Hai hai... Chap 3 udah publish ! Ada yang bisa nebak ga riddle gue? Kkk... Chap ini gue kasih jawabannya wkwk, penasaran kenapa bisa gitu? Cari tau sendiri ya... udah gue kasih clue... Btw kenapa pada su'udzon sama hunyeol ? Oke, dua orang itu emang patut dicurigai /plak /ditamparHunYeol , etapi ada Kai nongol tuh... hayoloh ! Siapa Kai? Kalo ada yang bisa nebak gue kasih hadiah video enaena mamih papih wkwk /g Ini gapapa kan ya gue bawa- bawa robot? Kkk... rada aneh gimanaaa gitu, tapi ya bodolah gue suka robot haha... bagi yg masih mau baca ya syukur yg stop disini ya monggo gue ga maksa kalian buat baca sampe akhir hehe...

Chap depan dan depannya lagi bakalan banyak riddle, so... siapin kertas, pulpen plus imajinasi liar kalian buat mecahin riddle- riddle dari gue, itu kalo kalian udah penasaran dan gue belom apdet haha... Oiya, ff ini terinspirasi dari buanyaaaak cerita dan film, jadi kalo ada yg rada nyerempet sama beberapa cerita diharap maklum karena gue emg ambil dari situ, hehe...

Udahlah ya, sampai jumpa di Chap depan...

Salam Riddle ! –DEMON614


	4. Chapter 4

_Previous Chapter_

.

.

.

"bagaimana kau tau ?"

"Aku melihatnya di lokermu tadi, aneh memang... tapi itu yang bisa kubaca dari tulisan yang tertera di kertas itu..."

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan Yeol ?" Chanyeol bangkit dari posisi duduknya, mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya, mencari sesuatu dan menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun

"Perhatikan keyboardnya..."

Baekhyun mendapati dua gambar keyboard di ponsel Chanyeol, ia mengamati dengan seksama sticky note dan ponsel Chanyeol bergantian, matanya membulat sempurna.

"Beware !" gumamnya tak percaya

"Kau harus hati- hati mulai sekarang Baek... itu saranku..."

 _Apa ini sebuah ancaman ?_ –Batin Baekhyun

.

.

.

Title : RIDDLE

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun

Other Cast : Siapa aja bisa muncul

Rate : M for several reasons

Length : Chapter(?)

Summary :

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun, aku bersekolah di SM High School. Aku bukanlah siswa populer di sekolahku, aku juga tidak pintar. Aku heran kenapa hidupku penuh dengan teka- teki, terlebih setelah kejadian itu. Hidupku terasa penuh dengan ancaman, aku takut... tapi saat ia datang, kurasa aku bisa menjalani hidupku dengan tenang kembali..."

.

.

.

.

.

WARNING !

BOY X BOY ! TYPO BERTEBARAN ! NC ! ADEGAN KEKERASAN !

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

Stalker

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan berdampingan menuju lab kimia bersama namja jangkung yang sering menggodanya itu, mereka harus menyelesaikan tugas kelompok di luar jam sekolah karena kebodohan Chanyeol. Hah, Baekhyun lelah sebenarnya tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Tugas itu harus sudah jadi besok, ia melirik Chanyeol yang berjalan disebelahnya, bahkan namja jangkung itu bertingkah seolah tak berdosa sama sekali. Malah memutar- mutar kunci lab ditangannya sambil bersiul- siul tidak jelas. Baekhyun hanya berjalan sambil sesekali menengok ke belakang, entahlah... _**ia merasa diikuti dari belakang**_.

Mereka sampai didepan lab, Chanyeol membuka pintu dengan kuncinya dan memasuki lab kimia yang terlihat gelap dan sedikit ngeri –menurut Baekhyun-.

"Hah, dasar menyebalkan !" Chanyeol mengeluarkan beberapa botol bahan kimia yang mereka perlukan untuk percobaan mereka

"Hati- hati Yeol..."

"Tenang mungil, aku sudah lebih dari mahir jika berurusan dengan bahan- bahan seperti ini..."

Baekhyun memandang malas ke arah Chanyeol yang narsisnya kumat, entah ia harus beruntung atau malah merasa sial sekelompok dengan namja telinga lebar satu ini. Baekhyun mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi dekat jendela.

"Yakk ! Pendek ! bantu aku... "

"Kau bilang kau lebih dari mahir dengan semua benda aneh itu, kau tidak akan membutuhkan bantuan si anak dengan nilai kimia terendah dikelas ini kan? Kerjakan saja dan ayo kita pulang..."

"Huh, kau harus membayar karena membuatku bekerja seorang diri..."

"Yayaya... terserahmu..." Baekhyun menjawab dengan malas, ia hanya memandangi Chanyeol yang kini fokus dengan segala benda yang ada di meja praktik sambil sesekali mengomel.

"Baek..."

"Hm ?"

"Kau tidak takut?"

"Takut apa?"

"Sticky note itu..." Baekhyun terdiam, ia sebenarnya merasa sedikit takut dengan pesan yang terdengar seperti ancaman untuknya itu.

"Entahlah..."

"Maaf kalau kau merasa takut..."

"Kenapa minta maaf ?"

"Itu, hanya saja kau terlihat tidak nyaman setelah tau isi pesan itu, aku tidak enak padamu... harusnya aku-"

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, aku berterimakasih karnamu aku jadi tau pesan itu..."

"mm... ya..."

Hening. Chanyeol memilih fokus pada pekerjaannya sementara Baekhyun kembali melamun memikirkan siapa pengirim sticky note trsebut. Matanya menerawang menatap keluar jendela, dibawah sana hanya terdapat beberapa siswa ekskul basket yang belum pulang sisanya sepi karena memang jam kegiatan sekolah sudah berakhir satu jam yang lalu. Baekhyun hendak mengeluarkan novel yang ia bawa dari dalam tasnya, ia berniat membacanya sebelum sebuah sticky note mengacaukan pikiran Baekhyun. Lagi, kali ini tertempel di buku catatan kimianya. Tiba- tiba Baekhyun merasa ketakutan, ia ambil bukunya dengan tangan gemetar.

"Ch... Chanyeol- ah..." ia memanggil Chanyeol dengan suara gemetar, Chanyeol menoleh menatap Baekhyun dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati Baekhyun menggenggam buku catatannya dengan tangan gemetar ketakutan. Ia segera menghampiri temannya itu.

"Baek, kau kenapa? Hei..." Chanyeol melihat kertas kecil yang tertempel di buku yang Baekhyun bawa, ia merebut buku catatan Baekhyun, membaca pesan yang ada disana.

 _ **44 7 !**_

" _**44 7**_? __" Chanyeol mengernyit tidak mengerti dengan apa yang tertera di kertas tersebut

BRAKK !

Pintu lab tertutup dengan keras. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menoleh ke sumber suara. Mereka terdiam sesaat, Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan teman mungilnya yang sekarang terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"Tenang Baek, aku akan memeriksanya... jangan panik dan tunggu aku disini oke?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dalam diam, Chanyeol berjalan perlahan menuju pintu, membukanya, kepalanya melongok untuk melihat sekeliling dan tak mendapati siapapun diluar. Aneh.

...

 _Flashback On_

Sepasang mata tajam itu mengintai dibalik kacamata hitam yang dikenakannya, kali ini ia akan menghabisi seorang namja mungil. Pastilah bukan lawan yang sulit jika dirinya hendak menghabisi namja itu, orang seperti Baekhyun ini bukanlah tandingan untuknya tapi ia harus berhati- hati karena namja mungil itu memiliki malaikat pelindung. Terbukti dengan kegagalan yang ia dapati saat hendak menabrak bocah itu dengan mobilnya. Kai memperhatikan dengan seksama gerak gerik Baekhyun. Saat ini ia berada di lantai tiga tempat dimana targetnya berada. Oh jangan tanyakan bagaimana ia bisa lolos dengan mudah dari keamanan ketat sekolah, ia sudah terlalu sering melakukan hal mudah seperti ini.

" _Bersihkan dengan rapi, jangan sampai kau ketahuan !"_

" _Aku akan memberimu waktu seminggu, habisi dia dan kau dapatkan bayaranmu..."_

" _Kai-ah... geumanhae... jebal..."_

" _Pastikan kau berhasil !"_

" _Kai-ah... berhenti..."_

Suara itu berdengung di telinga Kai, ia menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengusir suara sahabatnya yang putus asa. Ia harus fokus, ia tak boleh gagal lagi kali ini. Cukup sekali ia melakukan kesalahan. Kai melihat namja mungil itu berjalan bersama temannya ke arah sebuah ruangan dengan tulisan Lab. Kimia. Ini kesempatannya, ia berjalan dengan perlahan menuju lab tersebut. Tangan kanannya meraih gagang pintu lab yang sedikit terbuka, ia sudah akan masuk sebelum matanya menatap siluet seseorang yang ia kenali.

"Sial..."

BRAKK !

 _Flasback Off_

Ia menutup pintu dan berlari sejauh mungkin, orang itu mengejarnya. Ia berlari menuju gudang yang letaknya tepat dibelakang sekolah ini, disana ada pintu kecil untuknya melarikan diri dengan aman. Sosok itu masih mengejarnya. Sial, sial, sial ! Kenapa selalu saja ada penghalang saat dirinya akan menghabisi pemuda mungil tersebut? Jarak mereka semakin dekat mungkin hanya sekitar tiga meter. Orang itu menarik kerah hoodie yang di kenakan Kai.

"Mau kemana kau?! "

"ck, ini bukan urusanmu !"

"Oh, kau mau mencelakai temanku... tentu saja ini menjadi urusanku !"

"Cih jangan sok pahlawan jika sebenarnya kaulah sumber masalah disini !"

Pemuda di depan Kai terdiam, kedua tangannya terkepal erat disamping tubuhnya. Ia sungguh sensitif jika menyangkut tentang hal ini. Kai menyeringai melihat tatapan pemuda didepannya berubah.

"Wae ? Kau mengakuinya juga kan? "

"Menjauhlah dari Baekhyun atau kupastikan kau tidak bisa menghirup udara besok pagi !" ucap pemuda itu dengan penuh penekanan, Kai hanya berdecih menanggapinya.

"Wow... kau berlagak seolah kau bisa mengalahkanku sobat ! "

"Aku sungguh- sungguh Kai, jangan usik Baekhyun !"

"Kau membelanya? Hah, ingat perlakuan bejat keluarganya pada ibumu ! Keluargamu hancur karena Byun itu, dasar bodoh !" Pemuda itu semakin geram dengan ucapan Kai, ia mencengkram erat baju Kai dan mendorongnya ke tembok.

"Pargi dari sini sekarang juga !" bisiknya

"Ya, aku akan pergi dan kupastikan kita akan bertemu lagi... "

"..." Pemuda itu melepas cengkramannya kasar

"Jaga si Byun itu baik- baik eoh ? Jika kau lengah sedikit saja, kau akan mendapati mayatnya di genggamanku..." Kai menyeringai setan menatap pemuda yang kini menatapnya dengan sangat tajam, memperbaiki letak hoodienya dan melangkah keluar setelah sebelumnya memberi sosok pemuda di depannya itu senyum menjengkelkan miliknya.

...

Chanyeol memakaikan helm ke kepala Baekhyun, ia akan mengantar temannya itu pulang mengingat hari sudah sore dan kejadian di lab tadi yang membuatnya bergidik ngeri jika membayangkan teman mungilnya itu pulang sendirian, siapa tau saja orang itu berniat jahat pada Baekhyun. Ia menoleh kebelakang karena tak kunjung mendapati Baekhyun naik ke motornya.

"Kau tidak naik Baek ?" Baekhyun menunduk malu

"A aku tak bisa naik Yeol..." ucapnya lirih membuat Chanyeol menahan tawanya karena ucapan polos Baekhyun, ia turun dari motornya dan meraih pinggang Baekhyun kemudian mengangkat tubuh kecil itu ke atas motornya.

"Dasar pendek !" Chanyeol menepuk pelan bahu Baekhyun, membuat si mungil mencebikkan bibirnya mendapat ejekan dari teman raksasanya ini.

"Pegangan yang erat Baek... Aku tidak mau kau jatuh..." ucap Chanyeol sambil memakai helmnya, Baekhyun awalnya gengsi untuk menautkan tangannya dipinggang Chanyeol tapi begitu motor itu melaju kencang ia segera memeluk Chanyeol sambil berteriak menyumpahi pemuda bertelinga lebar itu. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum penuh arti dibalik helmnya, modusnya ke Baekhyun berjalan sangat lancar, kekeke...

Mereka menempuh perjalanan lumayan lama, ditengah jalan hujan deras tiba- tiba saja turun dari langit membuat dua orang itu basah kuyup ketika sampai di rumah Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku..." ucap Baekhyun yang dibalas anggukan pelan dari Chanyeol

"Hati- hati di jal-" ucapannya terputus begitu ia melihat Chanyeol mematikan mesin motornya dan turun.

"Aku mau main Baek..."

"Mwo ?"

"Ck, ayolah... diluar masih hujan, kau tega membiarkanku pulang saat ini? Huhu... bagaimana jika aku terkena flu besok ? Kau mau tanggung jawab?" ucap Chanyeol sewot

"Aku kan tidak tau kau mau mampir..." gumamnya tak peka

Baekhyun membuka pintunya dan segera masuk dengan Chanyeol dibelakangnya, Chanyeol mengedarkan padangan matanya ke sekeliling ruangan, kesan pertama saat Chanyeol menginjakkan kaki di rumah Baekhyun adalah, hangat dan nyaman. Ini pertama kalinya ia berkunjung kerumah Baekhyun. Rumah itu sederhana tapi terlihat nyaman dengan perabotan yang ditata begitu rapi oleh sang pemilik rumah. Belum lagi foto keluarga yang terpanjang sangat besar di ruang tamu, membuat siapa saja akan iri dengan keharmonisan keluarga ini.

"Ini..." Chanyeol menerima handuk dan baju ganti dari Baekhyun

"Keringkan badanmu dan gantilah..."

"Oo... gomawo pendek..."

"Ck, kamar mandinya disebelah sana... disana juga ada alat mandi dan dalaman baru Yeol, pakai saja..." ucap Baekhyun menunjuk letak kamar mandi, Chanyeol hanya mengangguk paham kemudian berjalan kesana.

Baekhyun naik ke kamarnya dilantai dua setelah memastikan Chanyeol masuk ke kamar mandi, memutuskan untuk mandi air hangat agar pikiran dan tubuhnya rileks. Baekhyun melepas satu persatu pakaian yang dikenakannya, kemudian merendam tubuh telanjangnya yang kedinginan itu ke dalam bathup yang sudah berisi air hangat. Ahh... Baekhyun mendongak dan memejamkan matanya, ia menenggelamkan tubuh hingga batas lehernya kedalam air. Pikirannya melayang ke beberapa waktu lalu, saat dirinya ketakutan di dalam lab bersama Chanyeol. Sebenarnya apa mau orang yang menerornnya belakangan ini? Baekhyun sungguh tak mengerti. Seingatnya ia tak memiliki kesalahan apapun pada oranglain. Setelah beberapa belas menit berendam, Baekhyun beranjak untuk membersihkan dirinya.

"Ah, handukku..." Ia lupa membawa handuk ke kamar mandi, Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tubuh bugil. Berpikir bahwa ini kamarnya jadi tak akan ada orang yang masuk dan mendapatinya sedang telanjang bulat.

CKLEK !

"Baek apa kau-..." Perkataan Chanyeol terhenti saat matanya mendapati tubuh basah telanjang Baekhyun dikamarnya, keduanya mematung. Terlalu terkejut dengan posisi masing- maing dimana Baekhyun berdiri menghadap Chanyeol dengan tubuh bugil dan Chanyeol yang berdiri mematung di depan pintu kamarnya.

KEDIP !

KEDIP !

GLUP !

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya susah payah, matanya menatap Baekhyun dari atas hingga bawah tanpa terlewat satu inci pun. Pikirannya melayang kemana- mana melihat tubuh mulus nan semok milik Baekhyun. Wow, ia tak menyangka akan mendapatkan pemandangan fantastis di rumah Baekhyun. Badan Baekhyun sangat menggairahkan, kulitnya terlihat sangat lembut dan kenyal, nipple pinknya mencuat imut, perutnya langsing seperti model bikini dalam poster dikamar Chanyeol, kaki jenjangnya bersih tanpa bulu, dan oh... penis mungilnya menggantung indah di antara paha mulusnya. Wow bagaimana jika ia memegang kulit putih nan mulus itu, bagaimana rasanya saat tangan besarnya memilin nipple pink lucu milik Baekhyun, Oh oh bagaimana rasanya jika-...

"AAAAAAAA !"

BUGH !

Fantasi liarnya rusak seketika saat kepalanya mendapat hantaman keras dari bantal strawberry jumbo yang dilemparkan Baekhyun ke arahnya.

...

Keduanya duduk dalam diam, suasananya sangat canggung untuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Diluar hujan masih sangat lebat, dan Chanyeol tidak mau mengambil resiko dirinya terkena flu jika pulang saat ini. Ditatapnya Baekhyun yang kini terlihat sibuk dengan pikirannya, pipinya memerah mungkin karena malu.

"Ekhm... jadi kau tinggal sendiri Baek ?"

"A ani... orangtuaku bekerja, biasanya pulang larut... b bahkan tidak pulang jika sedang sibuk... "

"Aahhh... " Chanyeol mengangguk paham

KRIK !

KRIK !

KRIK !

Hening lagi. Baekhyun menunduk malu sementara Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya kikuk.

"Ekhm... huk ! huk !" Chanyeol meregangkan tubuhnya bermaksud mengusir kecanggungan yang terjadi di antaranya dan si mungil.

"ngomong- ngomong Baek..."

"y ya?"

"Kau mempunyai tubuh yang sexy..."

"YAKK !" Baekhyun menyilangkan tangan didepan dadanya, matanya memincing menatap Chanyeol yang nyengir lebar dihadapannya.

"Ahh... aku lapar Baek... kau punya makanan?"

Chanyeol dengan seenak jidat bangsatnya berdiri dan berjalan mencari dapur dirumah Baekhyun, sang pemilik rumah hanya menggerutu dan berjalan mendahului Chanyeol menuju dapur, membuka tudung saji dan tak mendapati apapun didalamnya, ia beralih membuka lemari penyimpanan dan mengambil dua bungkus ramyun instan di dalamnya. Chanyeol membuka kulkas dan melihat bahan makanan apa yang bisa melengkapi ramyun itu. Matanya mendapati telur di sisi kulkas, ia mengambilnya. Mereka memasak ramyun untuk makan malam. Beberapa saat kemudian ramyun mereka matang. Mata keduanya menatap lapar dua mangkuk ramyun yang tersaji di meja makan.

"Selamat makan !"

Chanyeol melahap ramyunnya dengan semangat, bunyi kururuk(?) terdengar saat ia menyedot ramyun panas itu masuk ke mulutnya. Sesekali ia menatap Baekhyun yang makan dengan lahap, mata Chanyeol tertuju pada bibir Baekhyun yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu menggoda, ia menghentikan acara makannya dan memilih fokus menatap Baekhyun. Sadar lelaki di depannya berhenti makan membuat Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol yang kini menatapnya dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Baekhyun mengerjap dengan pipi menggembung penuh ramyun. Chanyeol menarik bibirnya keatas membuat senyuman lebar.

"Kau imut..." ucapnya jujur, Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum mengunyah makanannya dengan canggung. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya, kemana saja asal bukan Chanyeol. Baekhyun sudah cukup malu dengan ucapan Chanyeol tadi. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Baekhyun.

DEG ! DEG ! DEG !

Baekhyun salah tingkah sendiri dibuatnya. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan saat matanya menatap manik abu milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun sudah pasrah jika Chanyeol akan menciumnya sebentar lagi, ia memejamkan matanya erat untuk antisipasi.

"makanmu belepotan, kkk..." Chanyeol mengusap kuah ramyun yang menempel di bibir Baekhyun kemudian memundurkan tubuhnya lagi ke posisi semula. Mata Baekhyun seketika terbuka lebar, merasa malu sendiri dengan pikiran mesumnya.

"Kenapa kau memejamkan matamu Baek?"

"A a aku..."

BANGSAT !

Kenapa juga Chanyeol menanyakan hal itu, Baekhyun berdehem menetralkan suaranya yang terdengar gugup. Mata Chanyeol memincing menatap Baekhyun, tak lama kemudian bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringaian jahil khas seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Kau berpikir aku akan menciummu ?"

"TIDAK !"

"Wow, santai Baek... responmu cepat sekali... kau tau ? Ada orang bilang penyangkalan yang hebat merupakan sebuah pembenaran yang nyata..."

Chanyeol mendekatkan tubuhnya sekali lagi ke arah Baekhyun. Seringai lebar itu membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang ia terdiam ditempatnya. Matanya membulat sempurna saat bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir penuh Chanyeol. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang tengah memejamkan matanya, menikmati bibir mungil milik Baekhyun dengan memberi sedikit jilatan di bagian atas dan bawah bibirnya. Perlahan Baekhyun menutup matanya, entah... harusnya ia cepat- cepat menonjok wajah tampan Chanyeol yang seenak jidat mencium bibirnya yang masih perawan tapi tubuhnya terasa kaku, ia menikmati ciuman ini. Baekhyun mulai membalas ciuman itu, menyesap bibir Chanyeol penuh minat bahkan kini tangannya menyentuh dagu Chanyeol untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Cpkh...

Decakan keras terdengar saat mereka mengakhiri ciuman itu, Chanyeol tersenyum sangat tampan di hadapan Baekhyun. Ia mengusap saliva yang menempel di bibir namja mungil itu.

"Bibirmu manis Baek..."

CUP !

Sebuah kecupan ia berikan pada Baekhyun. Mereka terlarut dengan dunianya tanpa menyadari seseorang sedang mengawasi mereka dalam sebuah mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari rumah Baekhyun. Ia memegangi telinganya yang berkedut hebat. Tangannya terkepal kuat menahan rasa sakit luar biasa yang menyerang telinga kanannya.

"Arrrgh !"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Wah ternyata ada yang bisa nebak riddle gue, kkk... sipsip...! Ayok yang laen nebak juga dung, salah ga bayar kok... wkwk, gue makin seneng kalo banyak yang nebak karena itu berarti banyak yg minat sama ff ini kkk... Pake bahasa lain ya? Oke besok bakal gue kasih pake bahasa selain inggris deh, kali ini riddlenya satu tingkat lebih susah dari yang pertama hehe... silakan menebak- nebak apa isi suratnya kali ini... Pertanyaan readers sebagian udah kejawab di Chapter ini yakk... walopun masih burem wkwk...

Dan buat yang minta dipanjangin, gue minta maaf banget gue ga jago bikin ff panjang- panjang jeng... ntar takut pada bosen bacanya hehe... /alesan/ yang minta fast update udah gue kabulin lho ya... awas ga review ! /gakdeng canda

Gue ga bosen- bosen ngucapin makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca ff gue... makasih banget buat kalian semua, muahh...^^ /readers bubar!

Cuma ngingetin, tulisan bercetak _**tebal dan miring**_ merupakan riddle !

Salam Riddle ! –DEMON614


	5. Chapter 5

_Previous Chapter_

.

.

.

Cpkh...

Decakan keras terdengar saat mereka mengakhiri ciuman itu, Chanyeol tersenyum sangat tampan di hadapan Baekhyun. Ia mengusap saliva yang menempel di bibir namja mungil itu.

"Bibirmu manis Baek..."

CUP !

Sebuah kecupan ia berikan pada Baekhyun. Mereka terlarut dengan dunianya tanpa menyadari seseorang sedang mengawasi mereka dalam sebuah mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari rumah Baekhyun. Ia memegangi telinganya yang berkedut hebat. Tangannya terkepal kuat menahan rasa sakit luar biasa yang menyerang telinga kanannya.

"Arrrgh !"

.

.

.

Title : RIDDLE

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun

Other Cast : Siapa aja bisa muncul

Rate : M for several reasons

Length : Chaptered

Summary :

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun, aku bersekolah di SM High School. Aku bukanlah siswa populer di sekolahku, aku juga tidak pintar. Aku heran kenapa hidupku penuh dengan teka- teki, terlebih setelah kejadian itu. Hidupku terasa penuh dengan ancaman, aku takut... tapi saat ia datang, kurasa aku bisa menjalani hidupku dengan tenang kembali..."

.

.

.

.

.

WARNING !

BOY X BOY ! TYPO BERTEBARAN ! NC ! ADEGAN KEKERASAN !

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

Suspiciousness

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Mata itu mengerjap membiasakan cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah jendela. Ia bangkit, meregangkan ototnya yang kaku. Melirik ke arah jam yang menunjukkan pukul setengah lima, masih terlalu pagi untuk pelajar yang memulai kegiatannya jam tujuh. Kakinya melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya. Ia melepas satu per satu kain yang melekat ditubuhnya.**_

 _ **Zrrrsshh...**_

 _ **Suara air yang keluar dari shower memenuhi bilik kamar mandi. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, memejamkan mata menikmati guyuran air dingin menerpa wajah tampannya. Sesekali jemari tangannya menyisir rambutnya yang basah. Pikirannya akhir- akhir ini dipenuhi sosok itu, sosok yang telah membuatnya harinya kacau.**_

" _ **Lari ! Apa begitu sulit untukmu memahami peringatanku ?" gumamnya**_

 _ **Ia menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin besar yang terletak tak jauh dari lemari bajunya. Mengenakan seragam sekolahnya dengan rapi, tangannya dengan sigap memakai dasi. Ia melirik peliharaannya di aquarium, tersenyum tipis mendapati hewan kesayangannya menatap balik dirinya.**_

" _ **Hei cantik... kau memakan makananmu hm? "**_

" _ **..."**_

" _ **Yaya... aku akan memberimu bonus sepulang sekolah nanti..."**_

" _ **..."**_

" _ **Hm... aku berangkat, jangan mencoba kabur !"**_

...

"KYAAAAAA !"

BUGH !

"ARGH !"

Baekhyun menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut, ia refleks berteriak dan mendorong seonggok pemuda yang tidur sambil memeluknya hingga terjatuh. Ia mengintip badannya dari balik selimut, memastikan piyamanya masih terpasang utuh tanpa satupun terlepas dari tubuhnya. Huff... untung tidak ada yang berubah dari semalam. Semalam ? Ia berciuman dengan Chanyeol, saling lumat dan... dan... ti- tidur sambil berpelukan di sofa lalu- lalu... lalu apa? Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya keras berusaha mengingat kejadian apa yang ia lalui dengan Chanyeol semalam. Ia melirik Chanyeol yang saat ini sibuk menggerutu sambil mengelus bokongnya yang berdenyut akibat mencium lantai barusan.

"A apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku ?"

"Hoaam... tentu saja tidur ! Apa lagi?"

"Kenapa kau tidur dikamarku ? Kau tidak pulang semalam ? Kenapa kau tidak pulang?"

"Ani... kau lupa aku mengangkatmu ke sini? Tubuhmu pendek tapi beratnya bukan main, astaga... aku bisa mendengarkan tulangku berteriak kesakitan karena menggendongmu tau !"

"k kau menggendongku?" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk

"kenapa?" lirihnya

"Kenapa? Karena kau tertidur di sofa tadi malam, aku sebagai lelaki sejati tidak akan membiarkan orang mungil sepertimu tidur di sofa dan kedinginan... "

"AKU TIDAK MUNGIL !"

"Yayaya terserahmu..." Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya lagi di ranjang Baekhyun, bersiap untuk tidur kembali

"Kenapa kau menginap dirumahku?"

Chanyeol membuka matanya, ia duduk di hadapan Baekhyun. Wajahnya ia dekatkan ke pemuda mungil tersebut membuat Baekhyun harus memundurkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Karena aku ingin..." Pemuda tinggi itu menarik kepalanya mundur

"Lagipula orangtuamu mengijinkan aku tidur disini..."

"Eomma dan appaku pulang?"

"Ya, jam sebelas tadi malam..."

Baekhyun hendak membuka mulutnya menjawab pernyataan Chanyeol sebelum suara ketukan pintu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Baekhyun bangun sayang ! sudah pagi... cepat mandi ! ajak Chanyeol sarapan dirumah sebelum berangkat... arraseo ?"

"Ne Eomma !" balasnya berteriak, ia melirik Chanyeol yang tidur menelungkup diatas kasurnya. Memutar bola matanya malas, ia meninggalkan pria itu dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap- siap ke sekolah.

Saat ini keluarga Byun sedang menikmati sarapan pagi mereka dengan Chanyeol sebagai tamu di rumah itu.

"Aigoo, kau tidak pernah cerita jika punya pacar setampan ini sayang..."

"Ck, dia bukan pacarku eomma... " gerutu Baekhyun sambil menatap ibunya yang daritadi menggodanya

"Eiii... tidak usah malu Baek, eomma dan appa merestui kok... lagipula mana ada teman yang tidur sambil berpelukan mesra seperti kalian... "

Baekhyun hanya memajukan bibirnya dan menyantap sarapannya cepat sedangkan pemuda disebelahnya hanya nyengir mendengar godaan eomma Baekhyun yang cantik itu. Chanyeol bercerita panjang lebar mulai dari yang penting sampai yang sebenarnya tak usah diceritakan pun ia ceritakan pada orangtua Baekhyun.

...

"Kau berangkat bersama Chanyeol ?"

Mata rusa itu memincing menatap Baekhyun, tangannya bersedekap meminta penjelasan pada sahabatnya yang kini duduk risih disampingnya. Oh ini bahkan sudah lebih dari lima belas menit pemuda berdarah China itu memelototinya seolah dirinya merupakan pencuri kaos kaki Hello Kitty.

"Ish, berhenti memelototiku Xi Luhan !"

"Ck, kau tidak mau cerita padaku Baek? Kau anggap apa persahabatan kita yang sudah berjalan bertahun- tahun ini? Hiks... apa aku tidak berarti untukmu sampai urusan pacarpun tak kau beritahu padaku?"

"Pacar apanya? Jangan mengarang Lu... Dan kumohon hentikan sindrom drama queenmu itu !" Baekhyun mengeluarkan buku tulisnya dan mengobrak- abrik tas Luhan mencari contekan. Semalam ia lupa membuat pr.

"Apalagi jika bukan pacar? Chanyeol tidak akan susah payah menjemputmu dirumah yang bahkan berlawanan arah dengan rumahnya, yakan?"

"Hah, dia menginap semalam Lu tentu saja dia berangkat bersamaku..."

"MENGINAP ?"

"Ck, tidak usah berteriak !"

Luhan menarik bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringaian, ia menaik turunkan alisnya menatap Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan sampai Chanyeol harus menginap dirumahmu hm ?" Baekhyun terdiam, ia teringat akan ciuman panasnya bersama Chanyeol.

"K kami tidak melakukan apapun Xi Luhan..."

"Kau bohong ! pipimu memerah Byun !"

Baekhyun memegang pipinya, menunduk malu. Luhan disampingnya makin menyeringai karena tebakannya benar. Pasti ada sesuatu antara sahabatnya dengan pemuda tinggi itu. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Baekhyun hendak membisikan sesuatu saat matanya menangkap Sehun yang berdiri di depan kelas. Baekhyun melirik sahabatnya yang mendadak terdiam, menatap heran ke arah Luhan yang tersenyum terlampau lebar sambil melambai- lambaikan tangannya. Irisnya mengikuti arah pandang Luhan, ekspresinya berubah malas mengetahui siapa yang membuat Luhan senyum senyum seperti orang gila sekarang, ia kembali fokus pada contekan dan bukunya.

"Pagi Baek, Lu..."

"Pagi Sehun..." / "Pagi Pangeranku..."

Sehun menatap datar pemuda mungil yang duduk disamping Baekhyun. Luhan segera berdiri, mengaitkan lengannya di lengan Sehun. Tersenyum bak cabai keriting gatal ke arah Sehun.

"Sehun- ah... kita perlu membahas tugas kelompok kemarin, jadi hari ini aku akan duduk denganmu... kkk..."

 _Dasar binal..._ -batin Baekhyun

"Ya, jika Baekhyun tak keberatan..."

"Tidak akan ! Baekhyun justru senang, dia bisa bermesraan dengan pacarnya..." Oh, ingatkan Baekhyun untuk menggeplak kepala Luhan nanti.

"Ish... Kau ini !"

...

"Kudengar ada guru magang tampan di sekolah ini..."

"Siapa ?"

"Molla, aku belum melihatnya... Ahh... Sehunnie makan kkk..." jawab Luhan yang sibuk menyuapkan nasi ke mulut Sehun membuat pemuda pucat yang duduk disampingnya itu agak risih

"Aku bisa makan sendiri..." Luhan cemberut mendengar jawaban Sehun, hm... ia pikir setelah mendekatinya Sehun akan lebih ramah padanya. Ck. Baekhyun menangguk paham, matanya menangkap sosok Chanyeol berjalan ke arah mereka. Seketika pipinya memerah membayangkan kejadian dirumahnya tadi malam. Ia sungguh malu, apalagi pemuda jangkung itu kini mengambil duduk di sampingnya. Luhan yang melihat itu langsung melebarkan senyum menggodanya.

"Ekhm... aku merasakan aura cinta yang sangat dahsyat bertebaran disekitarku..."

Celetukan tak bermutu Luhan sukses membuat Baekhyun menunduk malu, Chanyeol yang menatap heran ke arah Baekhyun dan Sehun yang terlihat tak peduli. Chanyeol menepuk pundak Baekhyun pelan.

"Gwenchana ?"

"Y ya..."

"Kau sakit? Pipimu memerah Baek..." ujar Sehun yang melihat semburat merah di pipi Baekhyun. Sontak Baekhyun memegangi pipinya. Ia berdiri dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan ketiga temannya yang memanggil dirinya di belakang sana.

 _Huh, dasar rusa China menyebalkan_ –gerutunya dalam hati

Baekhyun berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor tanpa melihat ke depan, ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai tak melihat ada pemuda yang melintas tepat didepannya.

BRUK !

"Akh..." Baekhyun terjatuh dengan posisi bokong mencium lantai. Sial, itu nyeri sekali. Lelaki tersebut menatapnya dengan rasa bersalah, ia segera membantu Baekhyun untuk berdiri.

"Gwenchana? Maafkan aku kau jadi terjatuh..."

"Ya, aku tak apa- apa... lagipula aku yang salah, maafkan aku..."

"Ya... "

Baekhyun menatap pemuda tersebut, ia mengernyitkan dahinya merasa belum pernah melihat pemuda ini disekolah.

"Ah... kenalkan, aku Kim Jongin..."

"Kau murid baru? Aku belum pernah melihatmu disini..."

"Aniyo aku guru magang baru disini... kau tau dimana ruang administrasinya? " Mendengar jawaban tersebut Baekhyun segera melebarkan matanya dan menunduk berkali- kali untuk minta maaf

"Maaf saem, kukira saem bukan guru... hehe... saem terlihat masih muda... mari saem kuantar ke ruang administrasi... "

"Ah ne... terimakasih Byun Baekhyun- ssi..." Baekhyun berhenti berjalan, ia menatap heran pemuda disampingnya ini.

"Saem tau namaku? " Kim Jongin hanya tersenyum, lelu menunjuk ke arah dada Baekhyun.

"Tertera di nametagmu, Byun haksaeng..." Baekhyun nyengir sambil menggaruk pipinya, merasa bodoh sendiri.

"Ah, kajja... kutunjukkan dimana ruangannya saem..." Baekhyun berjalan didepan, dirinya tidak sadar pemuda dibelakangnya menyeringai sambil menatapnya.

...

 _Flashback On_

" _ **Kau yakin akan berhasil ? Kita belum pernah mencobanya pada manusia..."**_

" _ **Aku yakin, aku sudah mencobanya pada objek di lab kita dan hasilnya sangat memuaskan... "**_

" _ **Aku tau... tapi tetap saja, serum itu belum teruji untuk manusia... Aku tak mau mengambil resiko... "**_

" _ **Tenang saja... percaya padaku, kau bahkan sudah menghitung tingkat keberhasilannya... 80 persen ! kau dengar ? 80 persen ! kau membuat serum itu, kita menciptakan serum itu ! pasti berhasil ! Kita akan menghasilkan banyak uang... kita bisa terbebas dari mafia kejam itu !"**_

" _ **Bagaimana dengan 20 persen sisanya ? Mungkin saja akan gagal, jika reaksinya tak sesuai dengan perkiraan ? Kau tau akibatnya kan ?"**_

" _ **Kau terlalu banyak berpikir Byun... sudahlah, lagipula istriku sudah merasakan manfaatnya..."**_

" _ **Kau mencobanya pada istrimu? Park Youngmin kau gila !?"**_

" _ **Aku tidak gila Baekho- ya... aku mengambil resiko, dan kau lihat? Aku berhasil... sudahlah, kau terlalu mengkhawatirkan hal yang tak perlu..."**_

" _ **Kita bahkan tak tau efek samping serum itu..."**_

" _ **Ck, tidak akan terjadi apa- apa... percaya padaku ! Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab jika serum itu gagal ! Kau memperhitungkan 80 persen keberhasilan Baek, sejauh ini tak pernah ada hitunganmu yang salah... "**_

" _ **Tapi-..."**_

" _ **Tak ada tapi- tapian ! Aku akan memberikan serum itu pada bos dan kita akan bebas !"**_

 _Flashback Off_

...

" _ **44 7**_ ?"

Luhan menatap kertas kecil ditangannya, itu terjatuh dari buku tulis Baekhyun tadi. Ia menggaruk kepalanya heran. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingnya. Sahabatnya itu sedang meratapi nasib mendapat nilai ujian kimianya yang terjun bebas. Bahunya merosot ke bawah mendapati angka tiga puluh tujuh yang digoreskan dengan tinta merah tercetak jelas di kertas ujiannya.

"Baek, kau mendapat surat aneh lagi ?"

"Hm... " jawabnya lesu

"Kenapa kau santai sekali? Kau tidak mau tau apa isinya?"

"Aku tidak ingin tau dan aku tidak peduli Lu ! Kau saja sana yang cari tau, aku mau menangis dulu... "

"Ck, kau seperti habis kecopetan saja Baek... itu hanya ulangan harian... "

"Ish... tetap saja aku harus mengulang... menyebalkan !"

"Ya sudah tinggal mengulang..."

"Luuuuu... ajari aku hm? Kau kan dapat nilai sempurna..."

"80 kau bilang sempurna Baek? Hah, aku saja mual memikirkannya..."

"Ish, delapan puluh itu sudah sempurna untukku ! Dasar tidak bersyukur !"

"Tidak lebih sempurna dari Oh Sehun... ternyata dia pintar sekali... " gumam Luhan

"Kau juga pintar Lu... ajari aku yayaya ?" Baekhyun menarik- narik lengan Luhan memohon agar sahabatnya itu mau mengajarinya

"Hm... nanti sore dirumahku... "

"Assa ! gomawo Luhannie..."

"Bawa camilan yang banyak Baek... bimbinganku tidak gratis..."

"Ayay Kapten !"

Keduanya kembali tenang setelah bel tanda masuk berbunyi, Luhan kembali ke bangkunya disamping Sehun dan Baekhyun kembali menatap ke depan mendengarkan penjelasan guru yang mengajar dengan seksama.

...

Baekhyun berjalan cepat, ia merasa ada yang mengikutinya dibelakang. Sesekali ia menoleh, tapi tak ada siapapun di belakangnya. Ia merasa bulukuduknya berdiri. Pemuda mungil itu mengeratkan genggaman tangan pada tasnya, mencoba mengabaikan pikiran negatifnya. Kakinya melangkah dengan tergesa menyusuri gang sepi minim pencahayaan itu. Semakin lama ia samar- samar mendengar langkah kaki mengikutinya. Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang dan benar saja, seseorang dengan hoodie hitam lengkap dengan topi dan masker yang menutupi wajahnya berada tepat di belakang Baekhyun. Tubuh Baekhyun gemetar saking takutnya, ia berlari sekencang mungkin menghindari penguntit aneh tersebut. Ia berbelok dan bersembunyi di balik tiang berharap orang tadi tak menemukannya.

"Huff... huff..." Nafasnya terengah- engah, jantung Baekhyun berdetak sangat cepat ia menutup matanya erat mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat.

SRET !

Seseorang menarik pemuda mungil itu membuat tubuh Baekhyun terhempas menabrak dada bidang seseorang tersebut. Matanya membelalak kaget mendapati siapa yang memeluknya saat ini.

"k kau..."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Masih ada yg inget ini ff ? wkwk... akhirnya setelah berkali- kali gagal update T.T hayooo itu Baek kenapa coba ? semoga ini ff g ngebosenin pembaca ya, amiin... maafkan kalo ada typo /.\

Salam Riddle ! –DEMON614


End file.
